Ballet Surprise
by MomofPhoenix
Summary: This isn't my usual writing style. Playing with the Merry Men... Stephanie plans a bit of revenge.


A/N not mine, I own nothing but the plot.

So, this there was a video shared on the Babe and Plum Family challenges page on Facebook. That's all I'm gonna give you an this one. Thank you Xoc13 for giving me a kick in the butt to write again. I wanted to get this out sooner, but I have absolutely no knowledge of ballet. So, a lot of research went into this one. The dancers names that I use are real and they are considered the best. I loved going to the ballet as a child, and saw the NYC Ballet Corp preform the Nutcracker it was breath taking.

Thank you to everyone who PM'd to check on me. I was very sick, but I'm back and ready to go again.

Ballet Surprise

They were so screwed. They had pissed off Stephanie. They went too far with their prank, and she ended up red faced in Pino's. It had been nearly a month since the incident. Steph has been quite, and they were terrified. Tank damn near pissed himself when she said good morning to him. Ranger had a small tilt in the corner of his mouth. He was enjoying the show.

A memo had been issued this morning, concerning extra sensitivity training. The only three that were ordered for mandatory training were Tank, Lester, and Hal. The three we're responsible for what is known as Pino's Pizza Peccadillo. There was a frightening feel in the air, and these men had faced down the deadliest men in the world. A woman from the Burg had the quaking in there boots.

The memo said to bring thin socks, and their lightest work out clothes. They were to be ready to leave Rangeman at 0600. They were also to bring a couple of bananas, Gatorade, and water to avoid dehydration. This had them puzzled. This is supposed to be sensitivity training, which is generally a two hour seminar and was never outside of Rangeman conference rooms.

When they arrived at the garage, each with a duffle bag in hand, they became even more confused. There stood Stephanie, bright eyed and ready to take them to the training site. They made the short drive to Philly and stopped in front of a theater. They let out a sigh of relief. They must be helping the theater troup with building sets. They could handle this, no problem.

They watched Steph as she met a man and a woman dressed in leotards. They all seemed excited, as they hugged and kissed each other. The men became even more befuddled. The three walked over to the men.

"Tank, Lester, and Hal. I would like to introduce you to two of the most successful ballet dancers of the year. Tamara Rojo, and Carlos Acosta. They will be in charge of today's training, please follow Carlos and he will show you where to change." Stephanie told them.

"Uh, Bomber. What will we be doing?" Lester asked nervously.

She barked out a laugh, along with her two friends. "Today, Gentleman, you will learn the fine art of ballet."

The look of horror on the men's faces was priceless, causing Steph, Tamara, and Carlos to double over with laughter. Oh, they would learn a valuable lesson today, and feel pain that they had never known.

"Just call me Mr. Twinkle Toes." Lester squeaked out.

The guys followed Carlos, who it turned out had specially made leotards for them to wear. They didn't need their gym clothes. They shimmied and struggled into the outfits, with Carlos standing there trying not to laugh any more than he already had. They even had Tutu's to wear. Lester got his on the right way with the first try, the others needed help. Tank had somehow managed to get it twisted under one arm and around his neck. The sight of the giant man tangled in a tutu made Carlos lose his battle with his mirth.

Twenty five minutes later they were all in the room where it would take place. Stephanie and Tamara were already there. Both wearing toe shoes with pink ribbons wrapped around their calves. They both had beautiful buns in their hair. They had never seen Bomber look more beautiful.

"Boys, welcome to the introduction to ballet class. It has been a very long time since I have been en pointe, but I'm willing to try. Bloody, blistered, and broken feet we're part of my childhood until I was 15.

"This is a way to make you realize that we can all experience pain in different ways. What you did to me in Pino's caused an extreme amount of emotional pain, that only Morelli and my mother ever caused before. They only way I could think of for you to feel even a smidge of that was to introduce your bodies to a form of physical exercise that will force you to use muscles you never even thought of. You will stretch and force your body to move in unnatural ways."

Tank raised a single eyebrow, thinking that there wasn't a single muscle he has never used. Lester just chuckled and Hal nearly wet himself. These boys had no idea what they were in for.

Tamara and Carlos led everyone over to the Barre, that was attached to a wall of mirrors. They weren't sure what to do. Tamara, Carlos and Stephanie positioned each of them men around them, with Tamara at the front. They slowly led them thread few stretches.

"This isn't that bad," smirked Hal.

Little did he know, that this was only the beginning. Soon they were stretching even deeper. Their instructors began to show them how to bring their feet together at the heels and bend their knees. Tank fell over face first, his tights splitting right up the back.

When the laughter died down, and Tank changed into his gym clothes, they began again. Carlos began to show them how to pirouette. The twirling had Hal running for the garbage can to throw up, he just couldn't seem to get spotting down.

Soon they started again, this time with leaps. They were all impressed with Lester and his ability to keep up with them at all. There was something fishy in the air and it wasn't the smell of sweat. They let Tank and Hal set out from the next combination that they decided to show them. Lester followed their movements without fail.

"My mom owns a ballet studio, she taught both Carlos and I," He said with a lopsided grin, "They all called me Mr. Twinkle toes."

"I thought that was you, cuz!" Carlos exclaimed.

They all stood there in shock. Stephanie hung her head.

"I will get you back Santos!"

 _ **Later that evening...**_

In a hot steamy bathroom on the fourth floor of Rangeman, the groans of a man in pain. He had used muscles that he hadn't since he was young. He moved joints in directions that should be physically impossible. The mental sports soak and epsom salts are not helping. He knew he wouldn't be working for the next week... Stephanie had gotten her revenge.

A/N Tamara Rojo is a real ballet dancer from the UK and is considered one of the fourteen best in 2016

Carlos Acosta is a ballet dancer from Cuba and also one of the top fourteen ballet dancers of 2016


End file.
